Teardrops On My Guitar
by thisxgirlxlovesxrice
Summary: Karin is performing a song about her feelings for her love one who doesn't love. Rukia is listening to the lyrics, thinking about her own love problems. IchiRuki. HitsuKarin. HitsuHina
1. Before the Performance

**Title: **Teardrops on my Guitar  
><strong>AN:** so like this is gonna be a three-shot. Three girls have their own perspectives on this  
><strong>Couples: <strong>HitsuKarin. Hitsuhina. Ichiruki. Ichihime.

I do support Hitsukarin & Ichiruki!

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Karin sat down backstage. She wasn't that little kid anymore. She was sixteen with a broken heart. Her hair had grown a little past her shoulders and had side bangs. She grew in her feminine assets. She heard the crowd go wild as the announcer made some cracks or jokes. But her heart was beating out of her chest. She was nervous. This was the first time anyone would ever hear her singing. The first time they woud see how she really felt. This was the first time anyone woud see that she had talent other than playing soccer. This was the first time anyone would hear what she felt, but maybe they wouldn't really know. They'd just think it was another song about stuff that wasn't true. But it was.<p>

She looked out into the crowd, hiding behind the curtain. There she saw the boy that she loved since she was eleven. But he wasn't in love with her. Oh no, he was in love with his childhood friend. His best friend. And now his girlfriend. There Hitsugaya Toushirou, the 10th division taichou, arms wrapped around Hinamori Momo. The girl he coudn't stop talking about. It crushed her. But she couldn't really show it.

The announcer introduced the band before her, she knew she was up next. _It's now or never._ Karin thought as she gripped tight on the curtains. "Karin" She whipped around and saw Rukia giving her a smile. Kuchiki Rukia was the only one who knew about her love for the 10th division taichou. "Good luck"

"Rukia." Karin said grabbing her arm before she left. "I... I can't do this" Rukia looked to see in Karin's eyes. They were the same height now. Karin's eyes were filled with worry, stress, and saddness. "I can't"

"Yes. Yes you can" Rukia stated, Rukia moved her arms so Karin released. She grabbed Karin by the shoulders and stared at her dead on straight. "We've practice this. I've heard you rehearse this song so many times at Urahara-san's house. You are amazing. This song is amazing. Everyone from Soul Society is here supporting you" She opened the curtain a bit to reveal the crowd. Everyone who cared and loved Karin was there. Including the boy she loved, but he only saw her as a friend.

Karin looked at the crowd and met a few eyes. They waved at her, she weakly waved back. She looked back at Rukia. Still unsure. She looked back into the crowd and walked away, pacing. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. She looked up to see the boy she loved. He had grown. He was a few inches taller than her now, but still shorter than the 6'2 Ichigo. He still had his soft white hair and beautiful teal eyes. He gave her a soft smile.

"Hey Kurosaki-san" he started.

"Baka" Karin said as she pushed his hand off her shoulder and continued to pace. "I told you not to call me that. It's to confusing"

"Karin, come on. Everyones here supporting you. Why are you so scared" he asked confused.

"I'm not scared!" Karin efended as she crossed her arms defensively and continued her pacing. He grabbed her again by the shoulders. He bent down a little to reach her face to face. Karin's heart was beating fast out of her chest. Nervousness added to her worry.

"You're going to do amazing" he stated. "Now. You are a Kurosaki. I thought Kurosaki weren't afraid of anything" he stated. It sounded like teasing. Karin took a deep breathe as she backed away from Toushirou.

"Toushirou. Now isn't the time for your teasing" She said as she sat down covering her face. Toushirou was a bit shocked. Karin was the only person who he could kid around with. Reveal his inner child, excluding Momo.

"Karin. You're going to do amazing. Why are you so scared" he whispered as he sat beside her. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. She felt like crying. She didn't want to cry. This boy was the only one who did make her cry. Every night. This song was for him.

Karin put on a plastered smile, a smile that everyone bought so easily. Including him. "I'm fine. Just nervous. Go back to Momo" she said shooing him off. Toushirou nodded then left. The announcer came back on as Karin looked out the curtains to see Rukia sitting at a table with Ichigo and Inoue. She followed Toushirou to where he greeted Momo with a soft kiss.

"It's now or never" she whispered as she closed her eyes and walked on stage, hearing the crowd.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia leaned against the railing. The Soul Society group had their own VIP section. She looked at the stage worried about Karin. They were closer now that Rukia had confessed her true feelings for Ichigo to her. She had also known about Karin's true feelings about the 10th divison taichou. So when Rukia discovered Momo and Toushirou together, Rukia told her. Rukia also was there to witness the young girl who never shed a tear. Cry her little heart out.<p>

"Are you worried about Karin-chan" Renji asked as he leaned beside her. Rukia nodded.

"Don't worry. She's gonna do great" Jinta stated as he put his arm around Yuzu. Rukia rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to the railing to get a better look at the stage. "She's fearless."

"No she's not" Ichigo stated as he leaned beside Rukia. "She has stagefright" Rukia looked up at her long time crush. Well it was more of a crush. She was surrpised.

"But she had perform to me so well during rehersals!"

Ichigo looked at her surprised. "Really huh that's strange" before Ichigo could ask another question Rukia ran to backstage. There she saw Karin looking out into the crowd at Toushirou and Momo. Rukia's heart broke a little for this young girl.

"Karin" Karin whipped around. Worried and fear filled her eyes. I gave her a smile. "Good luck" Rukia didn't know what else to say to the stage frighten girl. Rukia turned to leave before she felt someone grab her arm.

"Rukia" Rukia turned around to look into Karin's fearful eyes. She already had to deal with the rejection of the man she loved. Now Karin might have to deal with the rejection of the crowd. "I... I can't do this" Rukia looked to see in Karin's eyes, she didn't know what she could say to soothe her. "I can't"

"Yes. Yes you can" Rukia stated, Rukia moved her arms so Karin released. She grabbed Karin by the shoulders and stared at her dead on straight. "We've practice this. I've heard you rehearse this song so many times at Urahara-san's house. You are amazing. This song is amazing. Everyone from Soul Society is here supporting you" Rukia meant every word. She opened the curtain to reveal a bit of the crowd. Everyone that loved and cared for Karin was there. Including the man she's been in love with.

From the corner of Rukia's eye she saw the 10th divison taichou there. He had singled her to leave and she did. She watched as Toushirou try to ease Karin's stresses, but she knew it would only hurt her more. Rukia walked back to the spot and sat down beside Ichigo and Inoue. Ichigo was talking about this amazing girl.

"She's the sweetest person out there and as cheesy as it sounds. It's like love at first sight" Ichigo explained to Inoue who squealed with delight. Rukia looked at the stage. Her heart was slowly breaking as this amazing person Ichigo explained was sounding so much better to be with then her.


	2. Karin's Side

**Title: **Teardrops on my guitar  
><strong>Couples: <strong>HitsuKarin. Hitsuhina. Ichiruki. Ichihime.

I do support Hitsukarin & Ichiruki!

* * *

><p>"And now presenting! The girl who beat me up in soccer. The girl who is fearless! KUROSAKI KARIN!" the crowd screamed as Karin made her way on the stage. Karin went to the mic stand and looked at the crowd. Then she looked to see Toushirou not even paying attention. All his attention is focused on the girl he loves. On Momo. Karin took a deep breathe as the music began to play. Then she began to sing. Letting every memory sink in her mind.<p>

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_  
><em>What I want and I need And everything that we should be<em>  
><em>I'll bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about <em>  
><em>And she's got everything That I have to live without<em>

* * *

><p>Toushirou looked up at the sunset smiling. Karin sat beside him, kicking a soccer ball as she leaned against the railing with him. "She loved sunsets" he stated.<p>

"Who?" Karin asked as she stopped dribbling the ball to focus on her newly found friend. Who is also her crush. They had been playing soccer together a lot and had became close. This was the first time Toushirou had spoken about the reason why he loved sunsets.

"Momo" he whispered. "We grew up together. She's... amazing. She's strong and tough. But she's also sweet and caring when she needs to be. She can make anyone laugh or smie. She's beautiful too" Toushirou wondered off into thought about his old childhood friend. But Karin knew it. He was in love. And it hurt her because she had grown some feelings that was more than a crush.

But from that moment on. Toushirou talked to Karin about Momo. Constantly. But what what Toushirou never noticed was the hurt in Karin's eyes.

* * *

><p>By now Karin had gotten into the song.<p>

_Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
><em>I can't even see Anyone when he's with me<em>  
><em>He says he's so in love He's finally got it right <em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night<em>_

* * *

><p>"TOUSHIRO STOP IT! I'M TICKLISH!" Karin screamed as Toushirou kept poking Karin in the sides.<p>

"Then give me back my haori!" Toushirou said fighting a laugh as he tickled Karin's sides trying to discover she had hidden his Haori.

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" Karin shouted as it was muffled with laughter. "Please ! toushirou!"

"Awe how cute!" Rangiku said sitting beside them. Rangiku loved Karin. She could see how Toushirou was more childlike around her.

"OKAY OKAY JUST STOP!"she yelled. Toushirou stopped tickling her, grinning at her with satisfaction. Karin grabbed Toushirou by the collar and pulled him up to her room. She opened the closet where he had been sleeping in and lifted the futon revealing the haori. "Jerk"

"Hey don't mess with a captains haori!" he glared. She laughed and sat down on her bed. Her eyes were focused on something shinny at the middle of the haori. She looked at it. It was a face of a small dragon. "Hey Toushirou what's that" she asked as she pointed to the small chain. Toushirou sat beside her.

"Oh, Momo made this for me the day I got into the academy" he explained as his smile grew bigger. Karin gave a sad smile.

"You love her don't you"

"Of course I do. She's like a sister" he stated.

"No" Karin said looking down at her hands. "You really love her" she looked up at his teal eyes. She felt tears coming but fought them back. "You really do love her don't you Toushirou?"

Toushirou thought for a second then smiled. "Yeah. I really do love her"

Karin nodded as she looked down from her hands. "Go tell her" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Karin continued to sing her heart out. Toushirou was now paying attention smiling at her. But not because he knew this song was about her. But because he thought she was in love with someone. And she was. But he'll never know it.<p>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

* * *

><p>Karin pulled her knees closer to her chest and cried her heart out in front of her mothers grave. Rukia found her there and sat beside her. The rain was hitting hard. "Everyone's worried about you" Karin didn't say a word and let the tears fall. "Everyone wants to know why you ran off when we announced that you could move in soul society" Karin still stayed quiet. "Karin. Please tak to me."<p>

"I've seen the way you look at Ichi-nii. Do you love him" Karin cut straight to the point. Rukia was heistant to answer. "Even if you deny it I know you do. I coud see it from the way you look at him. And when he continues to talk about that mysterious girl he loves. I coud see that you don't want to hear it because you love him"

"Karin." she paused thinking of the right words to say. "What is this really about"

"Momo and Toushirou are finally together" More tears spilled from her face. "How do you deal with the fact that Inoue is head over hells for Ichigo"

Rukia didn't speak. "I don't know. But something tells me that you need someone. And I'll be there." Rukia wrapped an arm around Karin as she cried.

* * *

><p><em>Drew walks by me <em>  
><em>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<em>  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly <em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>  
><em>She better hold him tight <em>  
><em>Give him all her love <em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes <em>  
><em>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

Karin looked towards Momo who was being adored by her boyfriend. Then she turned to see Rukia away from the crowd, in a corner as tears were in her eyes. Ichigo was rambling to Inoue about something and Karin's heart felt Rukia's pain.

* * *

><p>Karin was at the park, she dribbled a soccer ball around. Toushirou had stood her up once again. She continued her walk around the park. Her eyes focused on the clear water as Toushirou's eyes popped into her mind. His beautiful teal eyes. She heard some giggling and looked to see Momo running away, then Toushirou smiling and chasing after her. Walking right by her as if she didn't exist. She didn't move for a bit as she heard the laughing and screaming. She finally turned to watch them. Toushirou had finally caught Momo and kissed the top of her head. Karin's couldn't take it anymore as tears leaked from her heart. She walked away in pain. Letting the tears leave trails.<p>

"Hey Shiro-chan. Wasn't that Karin?" Momo asked.

Toushirou just remembered and looked up to see Karin walking away as if they weren't there. "Huh, she must haven't noticed us" he said shrugging as he continued to tickle Momo.

* * *

><p><em>So I drive home alone <em>  
><em>As I turn out the light <em>  
><em>I'll put his picture down <em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>  
><em>'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar <em>  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart <em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing <em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>  
><em>He's the time taken up but there's never enough <em>  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into <em>  
><em>Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see<em>

The song slowly ended as the crowd screamed. Karin smiled at the crowd, waved then got off the stage. Meeting up with Rukia who gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you" Rukia whispered. Karin smiled.

"Thank you Onee-chan" Karin mumbled in her tight embrace.


End file.
